A need exists for a cost efficient design for a columbarium assembly that is expandable by modular additions.
A further need exists for a columbarium that enables many cremated remains to be placed in one location and comply with state and municipal registry requirements.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.